Love, Or Hate?
by teentitansfan717
Summary: Slade has returned and Robin's obsession is back. He will have to chose between Starfire or Slade. Copyright issue: I do not own Teen titans, so please do not sue me making story for fun!
1. Chapter 1

Copyright Issues: I do not own teen titans jut making a story for fun!

Chapter 1: The Return

Starfire awoke to Robin and Cyborg yelling. "We have to go, he needs to be stopped!" "Robin we can't, we don't even know if it's him!" "It's him!" Starfire walked into the room and saw Robin and Cyborg near the couch, giving each other evil eyes. "Robin?Cyborg? What is the matter friends?" She asked quietly, not wishing to make them mad at her. Robin looked up at her, looked back to Cyborg, then stomped out of the room. "Don't worry Star he's just in a bad mood." "How come Robin is in a bad mood? Please tell me." "There was a break in down at a science laboratory, only one thing stolen. A laser ray." 'So explain, Robin was mad because we could not stop the mad man?" "No, Robin thinks that the thief... was Slade."

"What? Slade is dead, we all saw him in the cave." "Yea Star but we never actually 'found' Slades body." Starfire couldn't believe it, just when Robin was getting over his obsession with Slade, he had came back. "No, he is wrong! Slade cannot return, it is not happening." "Star I know I wish it wasnt true as well, but there was a video recording of the thief." "Robin saw?" "No I didn't show him. I wanted him to rest for now." "May I see the video Cyborg?" She asked hopefully. "Sure." Cyborg clicked a few buttons then the video came on. It first showed an empty hall. A minute later a man came on the screen, the picture was blurry at first, Cyborg paused the video and zoomed in on the man. It was Slade.

The mask was on his face, and his costume was exactly the same. "No... we must not show Robin he might-" She was cut short by a slaming door. "To late." Cyborg said angry. "He saw the video. Star you need to go talk to him, he'll listen to you." 'I..I …..I cannot." She was scared to face Robin. He would be angry with her. 'Star, he will don't worry. He can't be mad at you, if anyone he has to be mad at me." Cyborg said as if reading her thoughts. "I will."

She started walking down the hall to Robins room when she heard a crash coming from his room. She walked up and knocked on the door. "Go away Cyborg!" his voice was filled with anger. Starfire could tell he was throwing things with all the noise that was going on. "Robin it is I Starfire, your friend." The noise stopped.

Robin opened the door. "What?" he asked coldly. "Robin, I- we think that you need to think nothing about Slade." "How Starfire? He is still out there, he has a laser ray, next it could be worse. He's planning something, I can tell." He looked up at her, and shut the door before she could say another word. Starfire walked back into the kitchen. "Well?" Cyborg asked questionly Starfire looked up. Beast boy and Raven where there to, sitting right next to each other. BB and Raven had started dating a month ago, but she and Robin still were 'just friends'. "He will not listen to me. I have never seen him so mad." "It's okay Star, we just have to give him time." Raven replied with a sweet voice, knowing that her friend was sad. "Ya! Im sure that Robin will come around-" Beast boy was cut of by a loud crash. Everyone ran to where the crash came from. Robins room.

Cyborg opened the door, and looked in. He came out and shut the door. "What happened?" Starfire asked softly. "Don't know." Cyborg replied with a tone in his voice.

"What do you Mean?"

"It's Robin. He isn't there."


	2. Chapter 2: Robin Returns

Chapter 2: Capture

"Please hurry Cyborg." Starfire asked. Cyborg was trying to track Robins locator chip.

"We know why can't reach him." Raven asked now back to her monotone voice."

"Why? Please tell us your findings."

"He left his transmitter here."

They all looked down, Robin was looking for Slade alone. Even worse without any way to call for help. Starfire left the kitchen and ran to her room. She couldn't believe that Robin left them here without telling where he went.

"Star?" Starfire heard Ravens voice outside her bedroom door.

"You may enter Raven." She saw Raven open the doore and walk in. "Look Star I know your worried for Robin, but he can handle himself." Star looked up, Raven was trying to comfort her. "Oh Raven," Starfire threw her arms around Raven. "I do not understand. Why would he leave." Raven struggled a bit to get out of Ravens hug, but then she just gave up Starfire was to strong. "Raven, what he if get's hurt? Then what will he do? What if Slade get's Robin to be his apprentice again!? What if-" "Starfire, he wouldn't do that, he has no reason to. Slade has nothing on us that he could use to get Robin to obey him." Starfire knew that Raven was right. But why was she still so worried. "We should go look for our friend." Starfire said and stood up, releasing her grasp on Raven. "Starfire, we-" "We have to!" an with that Starfire left the room. She walked into the kitchen with Raven behind her. "Friends I think that we-" She looked forward and saw Robin.

"Robin!" she ran toward him and hugged him. "Ah easy Star." Robin said while holding his side. "Whatever happened?" "Slade beat him up." Cyborg replied for Robin. "What? Robin why did you leave?" "I had to got a call from him on my transmitter. Found him trying to steal a detonator. Lucky he ended up destroying it instead of stealing it." Everyone looked at him. "Im going to my room." Robin said and stood up. 'No," Raven put up a forcefeild. "you need to get checked up, to make sure you don't have any broken bones." she finished and put down the force field. "Fine." he started walking to the medical room, with cyborg following behind him.

Starfire sat on the couch with Raven and BB beside her holding hands. Which made Starfire even more sad. Starfire could tell that Raven was reading her mind and let go of Bbs hand. "Star, I know your worried but he'll be fine." BB said responding to Raven's action. Cyborg walked into the room. Star stood up but couldn't say anything, so BB spoke for her. "Is he okay?" "Ya, just a slight fracture on his side." Cyborg said back smiling. Star sat back down.

"Well well that's good, he'll be fine by the time i'll be ready to fight hm again." They all turn around and see Slade holding Robin in a headlock. "Let him go!" Starfire stood back up with her Starbolts ready to fire. "Oh okay, we'll trade. You come with me for let's see his life." "No Star..Don't-" "Would you rather see him die?" Star dropped her hands, and tried one more time for mercy "Let him go." She said softly. "Okay," Slade dropped Robin. Everyone was surprised why would Slade do this?

Their Question was answered right away.


	3. Chapter 3:Slade Returns

Chapter 3: The revenge

"Why, did you let him go?" Raven asked with caution. "I keep my deals." Robin looked up at Star, so did everyone else. At that moment something burst through the wall and grabbed Starfire. "NOO!" Robin screamed as he watched her get pulled away. BB turned into a pterodactyl and flew after her, ad Raven levitated and went after the machine. "Let her go!" "Oh Robin, I can't because that would be breaking our deal. Oh andyou should be pleased to know that I have a new apprentice, his name is Kyle Young perhaps you know him?" "If you lay a hand on her I'll-" Robin looked up at Slade and he was gone.

Robin tried to stand up, but Cyborg stopped him. "Dude your to beat up, you need to rest." "No, I have to go find Star!" "Dude, we will. She will be fine. Slade knows not to touch her, besides he wont even-" "It's not him i'm worried about it's Kyle." "Who's that was he your friend?" "Ya, in high school. We 'WERE' best friends. Then one day I found him with my girlfriend. She was cheating on me. I beat him up almost killed him, then never talked to him again, but he got his revenge. He want's me to feel the pain I felt when I beat him up."

"So what your saying, is that he's gonna make a move and Star?" Robin nodded his head. "Or kill her." BB flew through the door with Raven behind him. "Well?" Robin asked. "It was impossible to stop it, its like it knew out every move." BB explained. "Well you should have tried harder!" Robin yelled. "We DID it vanished in thin air just as we were about to!" Raven yelled back, obviously getting annoyed.

"I'm sorry."

Starfire Woke up on a cold floor. "Good to see your awake cutie." Star heard a harsh voice behind her. She turned around her Starbolts ready to attack. "Who are you?" She says sternly. "Oh, Robin didn't tell you about his past?" "What do you mean?" "I'm Kyle Young, Robins best friends from high school." "I did not even know Robin went to school." She said with a depression in her voice. "Of course he didn't, he keeps his past inside him. He's not the sharing type." "Let me go, you had no right to take me." "Yes I did, and you can thank Robin for that." Starfire just looked at him. Kyle continued. "You see when we were in school I had a girlfriend who I loved, but sadly so did Robin-Well Richard at the time. One day I found them kissing in the hall. I tried to stop them, but Robin beat me up and my girl dumped me for him." " I am sorry." "No need, i'm just going to hurt him. I was going to kill you, but your pretty cute." 'Maybe dating the girl he loves will hurt him even more' Kyle thought to himself. "Go ahead, Robin does not love me." 'Nows my chance' "No, but he would hate to lose a team member, I on though other hand though, think you are beautiful." Starfire looked at the ground. Kyle walked toward her and picked her up.

"Anything?" Robin asked coming into the control room. "Not since you asked 5 MINUTES AGO!" Cyborg screamed at him. Robin just looked at the ground. Then they got a call- From Slade. "Slade, what have you done with her?" "Oh Robin, I have not touched her. Don't worry though Kyle is watching over her." Robin clenched his fists together. "Would you like to see?" Slade put on a video which looked like a secret camera. It showed Kyle picking up a fainted Starfire and Putting her on the bed. Robin clenched his fists even harder. What happened next was worse.


	4. Chapter 4: All A Lie

Chapter 4: All a lie

Robin was watching the screen fiercely. He watch as Kyle picked up the fainted Starfire, and layed her on the bed. "Is that all?" Beast Boy asked confused. "Of course not shapeshifter." Slade replied and put the video back on. Starfire woke up. She looked at him with angry eyes. Her Starbolts glowing fiercely, Kyle leaned forward and kissed her. She didn't move, or protest. R obin's face was getting redder with anger. He slammed his fist down on the table. Slade turned the video of. "Let her GO!" Robin screamed at Slade. "Oh i'm afraid not Robin. I was paid so very much to help with your revenge. I almost said no, but now i'm glad I didn't." With that Slade turned of the screen. Robin was trowing things across the room. BB turned into and ape and tried to stop him from thowing the video games. No help. Cyborg was just able to stop him from making a hole in the sofa, not for long though. Finally Raven put up a force feild wherever he went. "Calm down Robin, we WILL find her." Raven said.

Robin stopped and fell to the ground. "We need to go now."

Star was shocked. This man who she had never met before was... kissing her. She didn't know why she denied it. It's not like she 'liked' it, but did she? She thought this was enough, she pushed him of her. "What afraid Robin might be jealous?" "Of course not, i am afraid that i do not know, or never met you. You must leave now." Kyle stood up to leave, then he turned around. "Why don't we get to know each other?" She looked at him. Then he sat down and started talking. She must admit his blond wavy had was cute, and his bright green eyes, exactly like her own. No she would refuse to fall for this man.

"Truth be told, Robin does love you." Starfires face flew up. "But i am afraid i love you more." Kyle leaned in for another kiss. Starfire shoved him back. "No! You have been lying to me. I do not love you!" "Who do you love then?" She looked down. "I knew it." He grabed her by the waste and pulled her toward him. "Starfire, he does not love you as much as i do!" He kissed her again. This time she pulled back right away. "What -" he never got to finish

"Ready to go?" Robin asked the team. "Ya." Repied Cyborg and Raven in the T car. "Ya." BB replies before turning into a cheetah. Robin hoped on his bike. They all started driving through town, looking for any clues that could lead them to Star. The turned a corner and there was their clue right in front of them.

Sorry was so short wanted it to end in a hook! Hahaha guess you'll have to wait untill tommorow though!

-Avery


	5. Chapter 5: More than friends?

Chapter 5: More than friends?

Robin stared at the unconcious Kyle lying on the ground. It looked like he had been pushed trough a wall. But what would be able to do that? He looked at the opening "Raven, look him in the T-Car, Beast Boy watch him, Cyborg...watch my back." Robin yelled before running in the hole. It was a passage way, they walked for a minute. Then they saw her. She was lying on the ground, knocked out and barley breathing. Robin ran toward her. "Starfire..." Cyborg picked her up and started walking away. Robin stood there. He saw a small puddle of blood from where Starfire had been laying. "Kyle!" Kyler hurt her, and if she dies! Robins face was turning red. "Robin?" He heard Cyborgs voice behind him. He turned around. "She's awake."

Robin was running down the passage. When he got out he ran to the T-Car where Starfire was laying. "Starfire, I'm sorry this happened i'm sorry about Kyle he-" "Robin, why did he come after me?" "I don't know Star, i guess he just wanted-" "He told me you loved me." Robin looked up at her. Thnak God no one was around them. "Let's get you home Star."

Robin walked into the infirmary, Starfire was asleep. He looked at her wound. It was a knife mark down her side. He started to cry. "Robin?" Starfire asked sleepily. "Do you love me?" "Star, love is a strong word i'm not-" "I love you..." Robin looked up at her leaned forward and they kissed. It lasted a good 3 minutes then Robin pulled away. "I love you to." They looked at each other for a moment. "Robin, are we what you call 'A Couple'?" Robin nodded and leaned in for another kiss.

Sorry was so short, wanted to finish my first story! Hope you like it review please!


End file.
